The Future She Had Always Secretly Wanted
by coolgirl03
Summary: The intimate times Serena and Dan have after being married. Smut. Derena. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N Not mine. I wish. But please review, especially if you want more of the story, there is more to come!**

Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey had just walked into their honeymoon suite when Dan attacked Serena's lips. The kiss was heated and passionate. "Oh, babe, I need to take a shower", said Serena. "But you can join me." Dan knew the look she was giving him. He was the only person who knew the look. Serena would only give him that look when she needed him, then and there. Or in this case, in the shower. She began to untie her beautiful gold dress. "You're so beautiful", Dan whispered. Serena blushed, "you're so handsome." Serena had somehow gotten out of her wedding dress without Dan noticing, and when he did, he was in awe. "Like what you see, Mr. Humphrey?" "Why, yes, Mrs. Humphrey." "I love when people call me that, especially you." Dan finished taking off his clothes. Dan walked off, Serena stood behind checking him out, "Are you coming?" "You have a cute butt." "That makes me feel very manly." "Oh, you don't have to be worried, I think you're very manly, especially down _there_." Serena was staring down at Dan's erection. Dan blushed wildly. "No need to be embarrassed, I'm your wife, and if I must be honest, you're very well-equipped." Serena was blushing now. She wasn't very surprised when she first had sex with Dan, he had a good nine inches on him. Serena sauntered off, with Dan right behind her. They both got in the giant shower.

5 Months Earlier

 _"_ _I want the best for you, even then it won't be good enough for you. Nothing is as perfect as you." "Oh, Dan. We don't need to go to Paris. I just need to be with you and it'll be the best honeymoon ever." "Well, same with me, but it'd still be nice to go out and see the sights." Dan decided, with the help of his fiancé, that he was buying a honeymoon suite in the Saint James Paris Hotel._

The shower was steaming when Dan and Serena walked in, and Serena started to passionately kiss Dan, and Dan kissed back with just as much passion. He reached down and started to massage her already warm folds. "Ohhh, Dan," Serena moaned, louder than she wanted to. But she couldn't help it, the things that Dan did to her, she couldn't help it anymore. He put in two of his fingers and Serena was starting to lose control, she was trying to grip something, anything. She settled on Dan's shoulders just as her knees began to fail. An explosion of pleasure released and she screamed Dan's name. He then got down on his knees and began to please her with his mouth. Serena pulled away. She saw the confused look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" "Oh, no, no, no, I love what you're doing, more than anything in the world, but don't you think that we should wait and…. you know ….. somewhere else? I mean, being it our first time as husband and wife?" Dan chuckled, "We've known each other for more than ten years and you still can't say make love, or have sex?" Serena blushed. "Well, I didn't know what you would want to call our intimate times." "I think making love would be a perfect way to describe it, don't you?" "Yeah. I think so."

That was all it ever was. It was never _sex_ , it was always the cliché, _making love_. Years before, Serena would vomit just thinking about _making love_. But _now_ , Serena couldn't call it sex when it was with Dan, she loved the moments that she spent with Dan in bed, under the covers. When she thought of making love, she thought of Dan. Not just because of the physical, most of it was the emotional part, though she loved the physical part too. When she had sex with other people, it wasn't even _close_ to as good as when she did it with Dan. She couldn't even think about having sex with other people. And she knew why, she was so in love with Dan and she would never not be in love with Dan.

"Now, I agree that we should wait until the right time, preferably not in the shower and when we're not tired from a wedding and jet-lag. We should wait until the perfect time. And I could wait a billion lifetimes until it you were ready." "Oh, we won't have to wait that long. Just not tonight."

The newly-wed couple finished their shower and returned to the bedroom and talked about everything that they loved about each other. And they fell asleep in each other's arms. And as Serena drifted off to sleep she thought about her perfect wedding night that she had just went through and about the perfect man that she had shared it with. And she thought about how lucky they were and how they got through all the things that they endured together. And she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life showing him how much she loved him. Ad she thought about the bright future they had together. The future she always had secretly wanted.

 **-Jenna**


End file.
